Prinsessa ja nukkuva Preussip
by SeseI
Summary: Prinsessa Unkari kuulee Preussin tipuarmeijan laulun ja aikoo etsiä nukkuvan kuningas Preussipin


**Juoni: Prinsessa ja nukkuva kuningas, Espanjalaisia satuja**

**Loppuruno: alku kirjasta (joka on myös ficin alussa) ja loput keksitty äkkiä itse. Sorry en keksiny parempaa :(**

**Hahmot kirjan mukaan:**

**Prinsessa = Unkari**

**Kuningas = Preussi**

**Prinsessaa auttavat tädit = Seychelles, Taiwan ja Kreikka (jonka kissat oli pakko ottaa mukaan)**

**Noita = Itävalta**

**Noidan apurit = Hollanti ja Englanti**

**Kiitos TsunKirikolle jonka kanssa oli hauskaa kun kirjoitin tätä. Keksittiin vain kuka on kuka vaikkei ollut aavistustakaa millainen juonesta tulee. Huomatkaa prinsessan kilpailija joka on kieltämättä aika hullua... Mutta sepä onkin se humoristinen kohta! Mutta ei juonipaljastuksia!**

* * *

"Sip, ja sip, kuka sip?

Preussip, Preussip, hän nukkuu niin,

mahtava Preussip, joka noiduttiin.

Tulee juhannus, löydätkö nukkujan?

Jos löydät niin oletpa,

olet Preussipin morsian!"

lauloi keltainen tipuarmeija. Prinsessa Unkari juoksi ylös, puhutellen yhtä tipua. Kuka on kuningas Preussip? Lintu kertoi kuningas Preussipin tarinan. Jos joku juttelisi kuninkaalle juhannusaamuun asti, naisi kuningas herättyään tytön. Prinsessa Unkari tahtoi pelastaa nukkuvan kuningasPreussipin, ja niin hän lähti matkaan.

* * *

Kauan kuljettuaan prinsessa Unkari saapui rantahuvilan luo. Hän kolkutti oveen ja huusi:

"Päästäkää sisään. Päästäkää sisään!" Ovi narahti auki ja Seychelles pisti päänsä ovenraosta:

"Etkä tiedä kenen ovelle kolkutat? Täällä asuu itse meri, eikä kukaan ole koskaan tohtinut tavata meren valtiasta. No, Norja kyllä mutta hän onkin taitava kalastaja, ja meri on hänelle suosiollinen. Jos meri näkee sinut täällä, hän vetää sinut kuohuihinsa, eikä sieltä kukaan pääse pois. Mutta kerro toki mitä etsit näin kaukaa!" Prinsessa Unkari painoi päänsä alas ja vastasi sitten:

"Etsin nukkuvaa kuningas Preussipia." Seychelles sääli prinsessaa ja lupasi kätkeä tämän. Samassa meri kuohui lähemmäs ja hän pyysi Seychellesiä tuomaan vieraan esiin. Mutta kuultuaan tämän tarinan hän kertoi serkustaan, auringosta joka voisi tietää asiasta. Prinsessa jatkoi kiittäen matkansa.

* * *

Kuljettuaan taas, hän saapui korkealle säkenöivän talon luo. Kolkutettuaan oveen, pilkisti ovenraosta Taiwanin pää, ja hänkin ihmetteli mikä toi prinsessan Auringon talolle.

"Aurinko paahtaa sinut poroksi", hän varoitti. Prinsessa Unkari keroi tarinansa ja Taiwan lupasi kätkeä hänet. Illalla kun aurinko palasi retkeltään, kysyi Taiwan siltä missä kuningas Preussip mahtoikaan nukkua. Aurinko ei tiennyt, mutta tuumiskeli että pikkuserkut, taivaan tähdet saattaisivat tietää asiasta. Sinne jatkui prinsessa Unkarin matka.

* * *

Kolkutettuaan erään talon ovelle, päästi Kreikka prinsessan sisään. Prinsessa Unkari kertoi ties kuinkamonennetta kertaa miksi oli matkalla, ja Kreikka lupasi kysyä tähdiltä, missä kuningas asui. Prinsessa istahti odottamaan, ja kun aamu koitti hiipivät tuhannet kissat keittiöön. Tähdet muuttuivat kissoiksi, palatessaan retkiltään.

"Kuka täällä on?" maukuivat tähdet. Kreikka pudisteli päätään, ja lupasi kertoa kun kaikki olisivat paikalla. Samassa Seulaset livahtivat ovesta sisään. Alkyone, Sterope, Kelaino, Elektra, Maia, Merope ja Taygete istahtivat Kreikan jalkojen juureen.

"Missä te viivyitte?" torui Kreikka kissojaan. Seulaset näyttivät noloilta.

"Minulta katosi rukinratas!" Alkyone sanoi hiljaa.

"Ja minulta värttinä", jatkoi Stereope.

"Minä hukkasin kerän", valitti Kelaino.

"En tiedä missä lanka on!" ilmoitti Elektra.

"Kadotin kelan", sanoi Maia.

"Ja pudotin sormustimeni", lopetti Merope. Sitten pienin tähti, kaikista nenäkkäin hymyili:

"Ja minä, minä keräsin kaiken talteen, minkä siskot pudottivat", huudahti Taygete voitonriemuisena. Sitten Kreikka kysyi kuningas Preussipin linnasta. Tähdet pudistivat päätään, vaan pieni Taygete ilmoitti iloisena:

"Minä olen sen nähnyt. Minähän olin siellä eilen." Kreikka lähetti Taygeten valaisemaan prinsessa Unkarin tietä kohti kuningas Preussipin linnaa.

* * *

Prinsessa kiitti pientä tähteä ja astui kuninkaanlinnaan. Hän kierteli linnan saleissa ja viimein hän saapui viimeiseen huoneeseen, jossa makasi nuori mies syvässä unessa. Prinsessa Unkari istahti miehen vuoteen viereen kultaiselle tuolille ja kertoi tarinoita, juoruja ynnä muuta mitä vain mieleen juolahti. Vaan prinsessa oli saapunut linnaan kolme päivää juhannuksen jälkeen, joten hän joutui odottamaan hyvin kauan aikaa. Päiviä, viikkoja ja kuukausia prinsessa Unkari istui kuninkaan vuoteen vieressä ja puhui. Hän ei edes hievahtanut kultaiselta tuolilta.

Vaan pitkällinen yksinolo alkoi tuntua yksinäiseltä. Eräänä päivänä prinsessa Unkari kuuli Hollannin äänen: "Ostakaa pieni Enkku! Ostakaa pieni Enkku!" Prinsessa oli kovin hämmästynyt, mutta sen kummempia ajattelematta, hän heitti kolikon Hollannille ja Englanti saapui hänen luokseen.

Prinsessa Unkarin aika kului nopeasti kun oli juttukaveri. Mutta parin viikon päästä Englanti kaipasi ystäviään. Huokaisten Unkari päästi hänet hakemaan ystäväänsä ja pian Englanti palasikin Itävallan kanssa. Vaan Itävallalla oli muuta mielessä. Kun vuosi oli miltein kulunut umpeen, kutsui Itävalta prinsessa Unkarin ikkunaan kuuntelemaan soittoa. Prinsessa jäi kauniin soiton pauloihin ja ja kun kuninkas Preussip heräsi ei prinsessa Unkari istunut kultaisella tuolilla. Tuolilla istui huntuun itsensä verhonnut Itävalta ja kyllähän kuningaskin tiesi, että vain prinsessat ovat hunnutettuja.

"Koko vuoden olen istunut tällä tuolilla, sillä halusin pelastaa sinut. Jos otat minut puolisoksesi, niin taika murtuu ja pelastut ikuiselta unelta", sanoi Itävalta viattomasti. Kuningas Preussip suostui ehdotukseen ja taika todellakin murtui. Kultaiset patsaat muuttuivat palvelusväeksi ja kaikkialla vallitsi ilo ja riemu. Vaan kuningas Preussip oli surullinen, sillä hän kuuli haurasta nyyhkytystä jostain linnan nurkasta. Hän hiipi katsomaan ja yhden oven takaa hän kuuli itkua.

"Vuosikaudet istuin ja odotin tässä,

voi kuningas Preussip!

Vuosikaudet ainaisessa ikävässä,

voi kuningas Preussip!

Päivän noususta päivän laskuun,

ettet jäisi noidan taskuun.

Voi elämän kulkua ankaraa,

sinut toinen saa, sinut toinen saa,

sinut, kuningas Preussip!"

valitti prinsessa Unkari hiljaa. Silloin kuningas Preussip tajusi Itävallan petoksen.

"Kaunis prinsessa, sinä vuoteeni vierellä valvoit. Valvoit öin ja päivin. Sinä vuodatit katkerat kyyneleet ja sinut näin aina unissani", sanoi kuningas Preussip.

"Minä se olin kuningas. Vierelläsi itkin. Sinulle lauloin ja juttelin ja öitäsi valvoin." vastasi prinsessa Unkari hymyillen.

"Siinä tapauksessa, sinä olet morsiameni. Ja sinusta on tuleva vaimoni." ilmoitti kuningas.

Häissä lauloi keltainen tipuarmeija:

"Preussip, Preussip, hän nukkuu niin,

mahtava Preussip, joka noiduttiin.

Tulee juhannus, löydätkö nukkujan?

Jos löydät niin oletpa,

olet Preussipin morsian!

Lähti hän kuningasta etsimään,

ei tiedä matkaa määränpään.

Meren luokse hän taivalsi,

vaan meri tiennyt ei.

Jatkoi matkaa prinsessa,

loistaessa aurinogon,

vaan ei tiennyt kuka on

kuningas Preussip, nukkuva.

Tähtien luona tyttönen,

kuuli neuvon, viisauden.

Johdatti pieni tähti linnan luo,

prinsessa valon mukanaan tuo.

Niin istui, lauloi tyttönen.

Kuninkaan unta valvoen.

Vaan yksinäisyys painaa pään,

painuu mieli ikävään.

Kun juhannusaamu koittaa,

ei istu prinsessa tuolillaan.

Kuningas Preussip tiedä ei.

Väärän morsiamen vei.

Vaan kuulee itkun prinsessan,

tunnistaa sydämen uskollisimman."

* * *

**Ja huomasin että tämä on neljäs tänään julkaistu ficci, eikä kukaan muu ole kai julkaissut niiden välissä mitään. Mutta muut olivat aikaisemmin kirjoitettuja, ja TsunKiriko auttoi tänään niiden julkaisemisessa 3 ...ja tämän lupasin laittaa kirjoitettuani... Kiitos että luit ja onnittelen jos selvisit siitä shokista että Itävalta olisi mennyt naimisiin Preussin kanssa. Mutta aina voimme toivoa että Itävallalla oli jotain muita taka-ajatuksia!**


End file.
